


At Least it Wasn't the Bokoblins

by Swood



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Dark, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swood/pseuds/Swood
Summary: Zelda has an encounter with Ganondorf's chosen torturer.





	At Least it Wasn't the Bokoblins

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because I didn't want to write my research paper. Could be either TP or OoT Zelda, I didn't particularly care which. Please leave feedback if you have any to give. Enjoy, you sick fucks.

Zelda’s head jerked up as the door to her cell creaked open. A tall man entered the room, his dark cloak obscuring his features.

  
“So you’re the princess?”

Zelda didn’t respond, staring at the man with a gaze that would’ve chilled most men’s hearts. The man chuckled softly, but it was clear there was no mirth behind the sound.

“Don’t want to answer? That’s fine. You’ll be making plenty of noise soon enough.” The man took a step forward, kneeling down to the princess’s level. Almost tenderly he raised a gloved hand to her face, running his finger around the outline of her chin.

Zelda allowed the contact for a moment, before pulling away in disgust. The man seemed unperturbed by this and began to work with the clasp of his belt.

“What are you doing?” Zelda asked, already knowing exactly what he was doing.

“Ganondorf needs you broken. He’d do it himself, but he said Hylian women don’t interest him.” The man said as he finished unfastening his pants. His slowly stiffening dick flopped out, and he started to rub it gently.

Zelda slinked back as far as she could from the man, her eyes scanning the room for some way of escaping this.  
“It’s a lot easier if I don’t have to chain you up. I mean I will if I have to, but it’s a lot of hassle.”

Zelda remained motionless for a moment before darting for the door. The man caught the hem of her stained dress easily, and pulled her back to the center of the room.

“Chains it is, then.” He threw her against the back wall of the cell, and shoved her down into a kneeling position. He reached for the cuffs hanging from the wall and locked them around her wrists. She strained against them uselessly, much to the man’s amusement.  
He stepped forwards, pressing the tip of his cock against her lips. “I should tell you that if you bite, Ganondorf has a dozen Bokoblins ready to have their way with you. They’ll be less pleasant.”

Reluctantly, Zelda allowed the member entrance into her mouth. The man thrust slowly in, lightly placing his hand against the back of her head to gain better leverage. Zelda’s eyes never left her assailant’s shadow-cloaked face as he began to speed up, thrusting in and out rapidly.

“Just so you know, your highness, you’re the opposite of good at this. Something to keep in mind.” The man said, slowing his movements. “Perhaps you need some assistance.”  
He placed his other hand on her head, and began to pump her head up and down his shaft rapidly, pushing her as far down as he knew she could go.

She gagged almost instantly, straining against her chains as she struggled to catch a breath. He slowly stopped thrusting and pulled her off his cock. She gasped for breath desperately, drool and tears running down her face.

Wordlessly, he knelt down and moved his hand to the top of her corset. He began to tug downwards, tearing the garment with ease. Still too shaken to try to fight it, Zelda only glared up at her attacker. The man stood up and pulled a lever on the wall. Mechanically, the chains around the princess’s arms jolted upwards, pulling her to a standing position. The man tore off the rest of the dress and flung it to the side. Almost reverently, he ran his hand along her side, exploring every contour of her form. He wrapped his arms around each of her thighs and lifted her up. He propped her up against the wall for a moment, releasing one of her thighs to grab her panties. Zelda thought she could almost see the man grinning as he tore them away.

“Please don’t.” Zelda said softly as he regained hold of the thigh he had released.

The man seemed to hesitate for a fraction of a second before ramming his cock balls deep into her virgin cunt. Zelda’s mouth flew open in a silent scream as the man took a moment to revel in her pain. Eventually he began to thrust, easing in and out of her carefully. The princess’s face remained frozen in an expression of shock and pain as he fucked her, a small trickle of blood trailing from her hole.

Tiring of her silence, he grabbed her left breast roughly and began to squeeze and kneed it between his fingers. With a loud yelp of pain, Zelda snapped back to reality. She tried to stare up at her torturer in defiance, but it would’ve been clear to anyone that she was more terrified than anything.

“Good to see you’re still with us.” The man said, easing back out of her pussy. “Makes it more fun when you squeal.” He punctuated his sentence by shoving his length back in as hard as he could. Zelda screamed loudly as he tore her walls over and over. Eventually it all became a blur to her. In, out? What was really the difference anymore?

Eventually he slowed, pulling out of her almost hesitantly. Jerking his cock for a few seconds, he sprayed a thick gooey coating of spunk over her belly and chest, lowering the chains slightly so he could get some on her face.

He refastened his pants and belt and released the cuffs, allowing the defiled princess to fall to the floor in a heap. He smiled behind his shadows as he heard her begin to sob softly. Deciding no further words were necessary, he exited the chamber, locking the door behind him.


End file.
